


Prince & Prejudice

by NellsLore



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Fanon, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memorias de idhún - Freeform, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Triada, Rivals to Lovers, Shalsan - Freeform, Slow Burn, natural enemies to friends to lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellsLore/pseuds/NellsLore
Summary: —Te odio—  habia dicho Shail.Alsan solo le dio la espalda, un maldito mago eso es lo que era, un odio que habia crecido entre guerreros y hechiceros desde muchas eras atrás, un odio que prevalecia a pesar de las decadas, un odio con el que no le importaba vivir... O eso creyó
Relationships: Alsan/Shail
Kudos: 2





	1. First impressions

Shail estaba angustiado, recorría de un lado a otro la habitación y la pequeña unicornio lo seguía con la mirada envuelta en su frazada.

Había sido hace pocas horas que la habia rescatado de Alis Lithban, y los hechiceros habían oído noticias de que el mismo destino que habían sufrido los unicornios ahora caía sobre los dragones, y si era de esa manera entonces todo estaba perdido.

—¿Qué es todo esto? — exclamó de pronto alguien mientras las puertas se abrían de par en par haciendo intervención en la sala.

Los magos reunidos voltearon a ver a los recién llegado.

—¿Qué esta pasando? — preguntó Shail en voz alta poniéndose delante de donde estaba la unicornio.

—Es la orden de Nurgon— murmuró un mago acercándosele —Parece que han logrado rescatar a un dragón en Awinor.

—¿Un dragón?— preguntó examinando como una hilera de caballeros se formaban en dos columnas viéndose uno frente a otro.

Shail no sabia que viviría para ver el día en que los caballeros entraran a la torre de Kazlunn. En ese momento sus ojos se posaron en el estandarte del otro lado de la habitación, que reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Espera eso no es...? — antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta la voz de un heraldo se hizo presente en la sala confirmando sus dudas.

—Su majestad, Rey Brun el Grande— exclamó mientras el hombre se abría paso entre las dos filas de soldados luciendo una corona en su frente —Y su alteza real, el príncipe Alsan de Vanissar.

Shail fijó sus ojos en la persona que seguía de cerca al rey. Un joven alto y serio, con una espada a la cadera vistiendo una armadura sin mangas haciéndole percibir lo fornido de brazos y hombros que era, carente de cualquier gracia o elegancia, lucía mas como un guerrero que como un príncipe pensó Shail y como si hubiera escuchado lo que pensó los ojos marrones del muchacho cayeron sobre él.

Shail le sostuvo la mirada tratándose no dejarse intimidar por ser de una posición inferior, pero no pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo hasta descubrir que llevaba entre los brazos.

—Awinor ha caído— no supo desde cuando el rey había estado hablando con Zimanem, el señor de la torre.

Lentamente uno a uno fueron bajando la mirada por la noticia.

Los dragones, las grandes y magnificas bestias de Idhún un, la especie mas poderosa y ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada bajo la luz de los tres soles y las tres lunas, al igual que los unicornios.

—Debimos haber anticipado que Ashran no dejaría que la profecía se cumpliera— renegó la madre venerable.

—Nunca pudimos preveer que él tendría el poder para cometer un acto tan atroz— comentó Ha-Din que hasta ahora había permanecido callado —Matar a un unicornio de por si es algo repugnante.

—¿Pero toda su raza?— contrapuso el rey asombrado por lo que ello podría significar.

—Aun hay esperanza— le interrumpió el padre venerable intuyendo las inquietudes del hombre hacia Ashran el nigromante. —Shail.— Indicó haciendo el ademan con su brazo en dirección al mago.

Shail asintió apartandose para dejar al descubierto la criatura que había rescatado de las garras de la muerte.

—El último unicornio— exclamó el rey acercándose para verlo de cerca.

Los demás guardias parecían tan sorprendidos como él, incluso Alsan que había permanecido estoico hasta el momento se mostraba totalmente anonadado de estar frente a frente a un unicornio, tal vez porque como había dicho su padre era el único que quedaba.

—La— Shail corrigió, el rey se lo quedó mirando confundido —Es una ella.

Nadie paso desapercibido la forma tan burda con la que el mago había tenido el atrevimiento de dirigirse al monarca. Alsan pareció taladrarlo con la mirada, pero Shail le tomó poco importancia.

—Alsan— llamó el rey, después del mal trago que le causó el mago.

El príncipe dio un paso al frente descubriendo a la cría de dragón en sus brazos, de escamas tan doradas que brillaban igual que el oro.

Shail nunca había visto un dragón tan de cerca ni tampoco uno tan pequeño, y a pesar de la horrible situación en la que se encontraban, no pudo evitar sonreír de la ternura que le provocó el dragoncillo.

Alsan caminó hasta donde estaba agachándose para depositarlo junto a la pequeña unicornio, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de soslayo cargada de recelo para después regresar a su lugar pero Shail estaba muy ocupado admirando al dragón como para percatarse de tal gesto.

El bebé dragón profirió un suave chillido al separarse Alsan, más en el instante que fijó sus ojos verdes en el unicornio se acercó hacia ella para cubrirla bajo su ala y resguardarla. Ni al príncipe ni al mago se les pasó desapercibida esa acción.

—No hay tiempo que perder.— decretó Zimanem —No podemos dejar que se queden en Idhún un minuto más. 

—¿De que hablan? — el rey manifestó sus inquietudes —¿A donde van a enviarlos?

—Si se quedan aquí Ashran los encontrará tarde o temprano, su majestad. — explicó Gaedalu. —La orden mágica ha evaluado la situación y hemos decidido que la mejor y única opción que tenemos es trasladándolos a otra dimensión.

—¿A otra dimensión? ¿Cómo a otro mundo?— 

—Uno parecido al nuestro, señor — objetó Ha-Din, palpando el nerviosismo del rey —en la tercera era, nuestros hechiceros abrieron una brecha entre nuestro mundo y otro, conocido como la tierra. Sabemos que es seguro porque varios de los nuestros han logrado cruzar.

—¿Habéis perdido la cabeza?— exclamó el Brun.—Apenas y han nacido.— Shail tuvo que darle la razón, era muy arriesgado —¿Cómo estáis seguros de que no morirán en el intento?

—Porque todos haremos el hechizo— dijo una voz interrumpiendo en la sala.

—¡Aile!— exclamó Shail al ver entrar a la feérica, ella le sonrió de soslayo. 

—Rey Brun, madre venerable, padre venerable— saludó con una gentil inclinación, los demás repitieron el saludo —Disculpen la tardanza, vine en cuanto me enteré. 

—Me alegra que hayas venido, Aile— dijo Zinamen aliviado de que no haya tenido que intervenir. —Su majestad, debe entender que la tierra es nuestra última esperanza.

—Zinamen dice la verdad, mi rey— contribuyó la hechicera —Bajo la luz de los seis astros lamento decirle que no tienen oportunidad, no mientras Ashran viva, y para que la profecía se cumpla el dragón y el unicornio deben vivir para derrocarlo, ellos tienen más posibilidades de sobrevivir si son enviados lejos de Idhún.

El rey no siguió discutiendo cuando cayó en cuenta de los hechos, sin embargo se podía decir por su rostro que seguía estando en desacuerdo. 

La feérica terminó por terminada la conversación para dirigirse a los líderes de la orden mágica. 

—Debemos apresurarnos y comenzar el ritual— indicó mirando por la planicie fuera de la torre, la conjunción astral seguía marcada en el cielo. —No les queda mucho tiempo— dijo fijándose en ambas criaturas.

Todos parecieron entender a que se refería. Habían tenido suerte de que dos crías de cada especie hayan sobrevivido a la luz de los seis, no podían malgastar esa oportunidad.

Tanto el celeste como la varu le dieron la razón caminando hasta donde estaba Shail. Ha-Din tomó al dragón y Gaedalu a la unicornio, Shail pudo acariciar su cabeza como despedida antes de que se la llevara al centro de la habitación posicionándose en torno a ellos, Aile y Zimanem los imitaron, y otros dos magos más hasta que formaron un circulo. Como la hechicera había dicho, tomaría más de tres magos poder formar el hechizo con precisión, seis, siendo más específicos. Uno a uno fueron canalizando su energía al rededor de sus manos para unirla con el de a su lado, hasta que el circulo quedó cerrado por una cadena de luz.

Shail esperaba que pudieran lograrlo antes de que fuera tarde.

Con un ultimo rayo, la luz se disparó al centro iluminado el lugar donde permanecían lo quedaba de las razas más fuertes de Idhún. 

El unicornio fijó su mirada una ultima vez en su salvador, una mirada de la que ningún mortal se olvidaría. 

—Adiós, Lunnaris— susurró el nombre que le había dado, antes de verla desaparecer junto al dragón, y la luz se desvaneció. 

El circulo se deshizo, sumiendo a la orden en silencio sepulcral.

—Espero que estén felices— ironizó el rey Brun cruzándose de brazos —Ahora que han enviado a los únicos capaces de vencer a Ashran ¿Cómo se supone que los traerán de vuelta, puedo preguntar? Si es que siguen con vida si acaso.

—El consejo mágico otorgará un voluntario a la causa— dispuso la madre venerable —Viajará a la tierra y será el encargado de encontrarlos a ambos y traerlos de vuelta.

—¿Y quien es ese fantástico, si es que se puede saber?— preguntó con sobervia. 

—Yo— se apresuró a decir Shail dando un paso al frente. —Yo iré.  
  
—¡Shail!— exclamó Zimanem por la propuesta.

—Esta no es una decisión que te corresponde, muchacho— le hizo saber Gaeladu —El consejo se encargará de encontrar al candidato adecuado. 

—Creí haber escuchado voluntario— contrapuso Shail, haciendo que la varu lo fulminara con la mirada. 

—Shail, escúchame— se adelantó Zimanem —Esto no es una expedición a Alis Lithban. Se trata del futuro de nuestra raza— temía que la juventud del mago pondría en riesgo no solo su vida sino la delicadeza de la encomienda —Además aun no eres un mago consagrado. 

—Una simple formalidad cuando usted sabe que mis estudios en hechicería han sido culminados correctamente — intentó hacer notar su nivel de experiencia. —Ya no hay tiempo para ceremonias, debo ser yo quien vaya a buscarlos. 

—Por ese mismo motivo o puedo dejarte hacer esto—insistió —A penas y has temrinado tus estudios, que alguien tan joven como tú vaya a este tipo de misión sería una imprudencia, es muy peligroso, piensa en tu familia.  
  
—Tengo que hacerlo— no supo como explicarlo pero algo en lo profundo de él le decía que toda su vida se resumía a este momento, lo que muchos llaman destino. —Hubo una razón por la que yo fui quien encontró a Lunnaris. Yo debo ir— declaró mirando esta vez a Aile y a Ha-Din.  
  
La hechicera parpadeo un par de veces por la seguridad del muchacho, pero intuyó que era la magia del unicornio, ahora que la había salvado no planeaba apartarse de ella. Rechazarlo solo seria en vano. Conocía al chico sabía que una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer.  
  
Ella asintió hacia el dándole a entender que tenía su apoyo, y lo transmitió con un gesto al padre venerable.  
  
—Él será el mago elegido por la orden mágica para cruzar la puerta.— declaró el celeste.  
  
—Ha-Din- reclamó el hechicero y la madre venerable al mismo tiempo.  
  
—Lo siento, pero el muchacho habla con sinceridad— le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora a Shail —Esto ha sido una campaña abierta y el se ha ofrecido de por si entonces él será quien irá a la tierra.

Shail le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido.  
  
—¿Creen que voy a dejar el destino de nuestro mundo en las manos de un mago tan ordinario como ese?— dijo el rey Brun mirando con desconfianza al voluntario.

Shail arrugó el ceño sintiendo esa mirada evaluatoria que todos los nobles ponían, caer sobre él.

—¿Sugiere que el mago no es competente para la tarea?— insinuó Ha-Din.

—Sugiero que el _mago_ es muy inexperto para eso— dijo —Su maestro mismo lo ha admitido— contempló —Deberían enviar a gente con experiencia en batalla, eso terminaría de convencerme, el dragón y el unicornio estarían protegidos de ser así.

—Su majestad, no podemos enviar a un toda su guardia personal si es lo que piensa proponer— dijo Aile cambiando el tono de voz a una más tenaz —Incluso si somos más magos los que haríamos el hechizo, algo puede salir mal al final.

—Envíen a alguien más con él, entonces. Digan lo que quieran, pero todos ustedes saben que un mago no es suficiente para esta misión—   
  
—Tienes razón padre— sin previo aviso Alsan se pronunció —Y por esa razón he de ir yo.


	2. Decisions

El príncipe de Vanissar dio un paso adelante igual que había hecho Shail, dando a conocer a todos en la sala cuales eran sus deseos.

El moreno arqueo una ceja por el giro inesperado que había tomado la conversación.

—Alsan, no— dijo el rey deteniéndolo con una mano en su pecho —¿en que estas pensando?— mascullo poniéndose frente a él —eres el heredero al trono.

—Por esa misma razón debo ser quien vaya.— le dijo —Me has entrenado desde pequeño para esta clase de situaciones, padre. Es mi oportunidad de demostrártelo.

—No tienes nada que demostrarme, se tu valía hijo, y porqué lo sé es que no puedo dejar que lo hagas, no puedo perderte como perdí a tu madre. — tajo tomándolo por los hombros —Tienes una responsabilidad con tu gente, si algo llega a pasarme a mi, tu tienes que proteger a el reino.

—No habrá reino que proteger si Ashran logra matar al dragón y al unicornio.— el príncipe ya había tomado una decisión pero no podía hacerlo sin la venía del rey —Por favor— pidió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Brun mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Todos podían presentir como el rey intentaba tomar la decisión correcta por un lado, sabía que Alsan era su mejor guerrero, y por otro lado si la misión fallaba y Ashran lo encontraba sería el fin para su hijo, pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr si quería que su mundo sobreviviera.

—¿Cuál es su decisión, majestad?— preguntó Aile aproximándose en la dirección del rey.

Brun apretó los labios sintiéndose de manos atadas.

—La orden de Nurgon también ofrecerá un voluntario.

Shail pudo divisar una pequeña sonrisa formarse en los labios del príncipe.

—Alsan, príncipe de Vanissar será el elegido para cruzar la puerta.

Aile asintió complacida. Un caballero de Nurgon nunca estaba demás. Sería interesante ver como trabajan él y Shail.

—Acompáñenme— pidió el padre venerable—Hemos de esperar a que la conjunción termine para abrir de nuevo el portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno tuve que corregir este capitulo y el anterior a este porque me di cuenta de horror garrafal, esperemos que ahora todo este en orden y les gusteeeee


	3. Encounter

La torre de Kazlunn era una escuela tremendamente grande por eso Zimanem y el Consejo Mágico se las arregló para darle habitaciones a todos para después que la conjuncion pasara. Además, Shail sabía que los hechiceros debían renovar su magia luego de un hechizo tan complejo como el de abrir un portal, todos necesitaban descansar. Solo esperaba que tuvieran suficiente tiempo antes de que los sheks se enteraran.

El azabache salió de su habitación cuando la conjunción había pasado, ver el cielo de nuevo cono solía ser le daba cierta tranquilidad. Estaba a punto de amanecer, no habia podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que pudo o no haber pasado.

En una fría mañana para salir sin su túnica, pero las últimas horas había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse si llevaba su uniforme, ademas no había nadie cerca que lo viera, pero supo que estaba equivocado cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse al balcón.

A prisa se metio detrás de una columna para evitar que lo vieran semidesnudo. 

—No te defraudare, padre—

Inclinó un poco su cuerpo sobre la pared para ver de quien se trataba. Era Alsan y el rey Brun. 

En seguida regresó a su posición original, temiendo que lo descubrieran, pero no podía irse sin que lo notaran. Intuyó que el rey lo tomaría como un maleducado o inclusive lo acusaría de espiar una conversación privada. 

—Lo sé, hijo, no eres tu él que me preocupa— le oyó responder al rey —Me alegra que seas tu quien vaya— murmuró —Tratándose de ti puede que aun haya esperanza para Idhún, confió en ti Alsan, pero en él es que no lo hago— supo que hablaban de él —Deberás ser precavido, un mago no deja de ser un mago por muy joven que parezca, no puedes bajar la guardia.

—No le confiaría nada a un mago padre, mucho menos a ese.

—Tsk— Shail contrajo los hombros conteniendo las ganas de interrumpirlos y preguntar que estaba mal con los magos, que estaba mal con ellos, por la vehemencia que pudo detectar en la que esas palabras salieron de su boca. _Mago_ , como si serlo fuera ya suficiente deshonroso ahora tenía que decirlo como un insulto.

Él no tenía nada por lo que tenía que estar avergonzado. La magia le había dado un nuevo rumbo en su vida, estaba agradecido por ello, estaba orgulloso de ser un mago. Siempre había compartido con personas que se sentían de la misma manera con la magia o inclusive deseaban poseer el don. Pero los caballeros eran la otra cara de la moneda. Siempre recios al uso de la magia, siempre despreciandolos, siempre alardeando de sus batallas y actos honoríficos, no hay nada honorable en llamar cobarde a un mago- era la conclusión que siempre llegaba Shail.

—Deberás matarlo de ser necesario—

Shail había estado inmerso en sus pensamientos que perdió el hilo de la conversación.

—¿A que te refieres padre?— los pasos tomaban la dirección contraria, Shail agradeció que asi fuera. 

—Si llega a comprometer la misión de algún modo— insinuó —Si interfiere con tu cometido...entonces deberás decidir si la vida de un mago vale más que el futuro de nuestro mundo— la voz se oía cada vez mas lejana, pero no escucho decir nada a Alsan —De eso se trata ser rey, Alsan, ¿Qué esperabas?— Shail tragó grueso —Solo espero que cuando llegue el momento sepas tomar la decisión correcta.

Shail se dejó caer su espalda contra la comuna deslizandose hasta sentarse en el suelo con un largo suspiro cuando sintió que los pasos y la voz estaban a distancia prudente. 

¿Matarlo? ¿A él?- pensaba. 

El rey Brun tenía fama de ser tenaz y calculador. Pero no sabia que llegaría al punto de hacerle a su hijo una petición. 

Se puso de pie de un salto dispuesto a irselo a contar a Zimanem inmediatamente. Más en el momento que dobló la esquina a toda velocidad chocó contra lo que creyo que era otro muro de concreto hasta que se dio cuenta que era otra persona. 

—Disculpa, eh— retrocedió por el impacto y en el momento que levanto la mirada entendió que no se trataba de otro estudiante de la torre. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? — gruñó Alsan. Todo el tiempo solo había sido el rey quien se marchó, Alsan no se había movido de ahí—¿Acaso estabas espiando? — dijo con tono amenazante tomandolo bruscamente del brazo para acercarlo a él. 

Shail sabía que no se debía dejar intimidar por el porte del príncipe, ni por tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro, aun cuando no llevaba nada puesto de cintura para arriba. 

—No, yo—balbuceo, los ojos ardientes de Alsan recorrieron su pecho semidesnudo, estaba enojado, supo Shail, de otra forma ¿por qué lo miraría como si quisiera matarlo? Como si quisiera enterrarle la espada que siempre cargaba colgando de su cintura en el pecho, y podia hacerlo ahora, nadie estaba viendo —eh-estaba. 

—¡Shail!— dijo de pronto alguien a espaldas del príncipe, era Zimanem. Alsan lo soltó de inmediato apretando la mano con la que sostuvo su brazo, algo que pasó desapercibido para el azabache —¿Shail, dónde estabas?— corrió hasta donde ambos estaban, fingiendo estar calmado cuando Shail sabía que estaba angustiado por la situación en la que los encontró. 

—Te estaba buscando— respondió mirando de reojo al príncipe, dandole a entender que era la respuesta que estaba buscando. 

—Su alteza— dijo el señor de la torre haciendo una reverencia. Alsan apretó los labios e inclinó la cabeza antes de retirarse. 

Los dos magos lo quedaron viendo hasta que lo vieron perderse tras una pared. 

Shail pudo volver a respirar e adivinó que Zimanem se sintió de la misma manera. 

—¿que sucedió? ¿Por qué estas sin camisa?—

Shail no respondió. Pensandolo bien no era buena idea decirle lo que había oido. No después de haber visto la intensa mirada de Alsan. 

—¿para que me estabas buscando?— quiso saber doblando los brazos sobre su pecho cuabdo una corriente de aire pego contra su piel. 

—No te encontré en tu habitación— dijo viendolo preocupado, para después negar resignado—Ven, vamos a que te cambies. Nos esperan en el salón, es hora de enviarlos a la tierra. 


	4. Nothing to prove

Capítulo 4  
—Un principe ¿eh?— dijo en tono agravado abriendo el armario del azabache—Mis mas sinceras condolencias— aunque podia sonar como una broma, Zimanem lo decía en serio. 

Shail se tiro de lleno en su cama. 

—y que lo digas— murmuró contra el colchón.

Zimanem le tendió una túnica amarilla que con la luz correcta se convertía en dorada y una camisa celeste para usara debajo. 

Shail se las puso sin mucho animo. Zimanem ya lo esperaba en la puerta de su habitación. 

El joven suspiró examinando una vez más lo que había sido su habitación mientras estudiaba en Kazlunn y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de solo recordar de como había emepzado su viaje cuando supo que era un hechicero,suspiró a su pesar, tal vez esta sería la ultima vez que volvería estar ahí en mucho tiempo. 

—Aun es tiempo de retractarse, Shail— murmuró viendo al mago detenido en medio de la recamra. Shail sabía a lo que se refería por eso miro hacia abajo—Nadie te juzgará si lo haces.

Shail lo pensó dos veces antes de responder. 

Ahora que las cosas se habían tornado de esta manera sería mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Viajar a otra dimensión desconocida para proteger a dos criaturas de un nigromante y ahora tendría que cargar con el lastre de un caballero de Nurgon, y no se trataba de cualquier caballero no, sino del príncipe heredero de Vanissar. No iba a ser fácil, de eso estaba seguro. 

—Yo si— agregó. —Ellos también— y visualizo fuera de su habitación, Zimanem siguió la mirada y divisó al rey y al príncipe cruzar el pasillo. 

Shail se apresuró a salir por la puerta bruscamente, caminando en la misma dirección que los nobles. 

El hechicero puso los ojos en blanco por la repentina actitud y le siguió el paso, él había sido maestro de Shail por ello había experimentado de primera mano cuan testarudo podía llegar a ser. 

—¿En serio te importa tanto lo que piensen?

—Es exactamente lo que esperan que haga— argumentó —Piensan que soy un mago, que no puedo con esto. Si me retiro de la misión estaré dandoles la razón y la oportunidad perfecta para críticamente, no les voy a dar el placer. 

—Estamos hablando del príncipe Alsan, Shail— intentó que lo viera de la forma en la que el lo hacía — ¡Eres de Nanetten, por Irial! Toda tu vida creciste bajo el gobierno del senado, no estas acostumbrado a tratar con los de su clase. 

Todo lo que había dicho Zimanem era verdad, pero había olvidado un detalle. Otro mago hubiera declinado a la primera de cambio, otro mago hubiera desertado, pero Shail no era como otros magos.

—Tal vez, pero no les será tan fácil deshacerse de mi. 

—Shail, por favor— suplico deteniendo su andar hasta ver que el rey Brun y su hijo cambiaban de dirección perdiendolos de vista—Te lo pido como tu amigo— queria hacerle entrar en razón pero sentía que no lo estaba escuchando. —Piensa en tu familia, en tus hermanos ¿que voy a decirles?— Shail no había tenido en cuenta eso, su madre se enojaría mucho de que se haya ido sin despedirse, pero ellos lo entenderían. —Ya estando en la tierra será muy tarde de arrepentirse— continuó diciendole —Ahora tienes la ventaja de que tanto caballeros como hechiceros estamos presentes ¿Que pasara cuando ya no estemos? ¿Que pasará cuando al príncipe no le importen sus modales y se pase de la raya? ¿Quien sabe lo que él te hara cuando esten solos? 

Zimanem tenía conocimiento de lo estricto que era el rey Brun con sus hijos y sabía que Alsan era cualquiera cosa menos suave. Y Shail no era de los que cediera. Era una mala combinación. 

Pero lo que dijo Shail fue:

—Exactamente, estaremos los dos solos, lo cual significa que no habrá nadie que me exija mostrarle respeto o decoro, nadie que me exija seguir el prorocolo, porque si lo olvidas, tal vez sea principe aquí pero, no en la tierra. 

El hechicero estudio sus palabras y su rostro. 

—Dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu enemistad hacia los caballeros. No tienes que probarles nada. 

—Claro que no, Zimanem— puso una mano en su hombro —Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi enemistad hacia los caballeros. Tiene todo que ver. — declaró —Y no trates de hacerlo ver como que soy el único hechicero que siente aversión por los caballeros o la monarquía. Todos piensan igual.— el otro frunció el ceño cuando no tuvo nada que reprocharle —¿No te molesta que se crean mejores que nosotros? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? ¿Aun cuando nuestra magia los supera en destrezas? 

—Esta misión no es acerca de lo que yo pienso o de lo que tu sientas— justificó. 

—Quizas tengas razón o quizas no. Quizas sea la unica oportunidad que tengamos de demostrar que los hechiceros no somos inferiores o ellos.—

—¿Por qué estas haciendo esto, Shail? Dime la verdad. 

Shail le soltó el hombro y miro en dirección a donde Alsan había desaparecido. 

—Por ti, por nosotros, por todos los hechiceros— confesó retomando el paso —Y por Lunnaris— dijo alejandose de su maestro —también por ella. 

Por la magia.


End file.
